Sandy Weather part 2
by aelitachan
Summary: Part 2 of the Sandy Weather Chapthers


**Uh, hi, yeah so just to let you all know, it's suppose to be "weather" not "whether" sorry about that! Enjoy the story. **

It had been 2 weeks since Gaara lost his powers. Life was bizarre without them. He had gotten a paper cut, tripped on a branch and hit the ground, some kid threw a rock at him and it actually hit him. Yes, life without the sand coming to the rescue all the time was completely alien, how on earth did the rest of the world get along without them? He was about to find out! Paper cuts, tripping, and mean kids were only the beginning! There was a lot more to come in the weeks that followed.

"How are you doing Gaara? You didn't freak out as long this last time you bled." Temari said

"I'm fine" surprisingly, he didn't seem as on edge. He seemed more mentally relaxed. "It's a little weird… not having 2 other life force's in mine… and not have them constantly yell"

"You know, I think this is good fro you, Gaara, you can sleep now, you don't squeeze your head and scream or have conversations anymore…"

"Yeah, maybe…" Even though all those things were true, he seemed more depressed then ever.

Temari sighed. "I just don't know about you Gaara."

"Of course you don't. You're nothing but a worthless meat sack that I'm going to someday kill."

"Well, you haven't changed that much." Temari was a little glad about that. But at the same time she wanted him to change, so that maybe one day he could be happy…

"Sigh, same old Gaara" Kankuro said.

The next day, Kankuro decided to go tell the kazakage what was going on. Mostly out of guilt.

The kazakage was shocked when he herd what was going on. It didn't make sense to him how Gaara could have lost his powers. Then again, it didn't make sense to anyone.

"But, how can this be?" said the leader (we'll call him that because I don't want to type kazakage all the time)

"We've been trying to figure out the same thing!" Kankuro said

"Why wasn't I informed about this sooner?"

"Temari was afraid you were going to kill him"

"Well duh! This is the perfect opportunity! We can finally be rid of useless failure of a project!"

"Temari was right; you are nothing but a heartless monster!"

"Me? A monster? Oh contraire! Have you ever seen Gaara in his true form?"

"That is not his true form! That's the demon thing_ you_ put in him!" Kankuro couldn't believe how much he was sounding like his sister right now. But it didn't matter; he realized that she was right all along. He went home and phoned his girlfriend.

"Hi Tenten" Kankuro said into the receiver

"Hey baby what's up? You sound more down then usual…"

"Sigh, my dad wants to kill Gaara."

"Really? Then why are you sad?"

"Why am I sad? My _dad_ wants to _kill_ my little brother and you're asking me why I'm sad!?"

"Well, it's just that I thought you didn't like Gaara! He's scary and cruel. He has no regard for human life what so ever. A person like that doesn't deserve to live!"

"YOU LISTEN HERE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE'S BEEN THROUGH AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF HELL HE LIVES THROUGH EVERYDAY!" Kankuro was sounding just like Temari again. Something he never thought would happen.

"…………"

"Tenten? I'm sorry! It's just I… I don't know what got into me! baby I'm sorry!"

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry… he is your little brother…"

"Its ok baby lets just forget the whole thing. Now then, what are you wearing?"

Meanwhile, Temari was helping Gaara coupe with this new lifestyle.

"And remember to be careful not to touch the stove, and look both ways before crossing the street, and don't-"

"Temari! I get it."

"Oh, sorry…."

They were on top of a random building looking out upon the deserty rocky landscape. Gaara felt weird not having his gourd with him.

"I feel weird not having my gourd with me…." Gaara said

"I'm sure. I'd feel weird without my fan!"

"You have no idea…."

Meanwhile, again, in that laboratory I mentioned in chapter 1, the people were plotting phase 2 of there diabolical plan!

"Muwhahahahahaha! Every thing is in place!" said Pein

"Yes! Leader you are brilliant!" said Deidara

"Tobi is a good boy!" said Tobi

"Whatever" said Itachi

"Itachi- sama you need to get more excited! This is the beginning of the end! For the world!" said Kisame

"Whatever"

"aw leave that party pooper! Let's get out groove on!!" yelled Deidara

And they all partied like it was 1699 on till dawn to Pork 'in Beans!!!!!

The next couple of weeks were odd. More and more juniriki (however you spell it) were losing their powers. Naruto in the leaf village had lost his powers, and all the other one's did too. What is the Akatsuki after?

Gaara was in his room reading some Stephen King when suddenly there was a loud boom. Temari came rushing in.

"Gaara! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine… but I lost my place"

"That doesn't matter! Come on! We need to get out of here!"

He stands up. "why what's going on?"

"There's been a loud boom!"

"No, really? I thought Kankuro was in the bathroom again!"

"Ha, ha, now lets go!" they ninja it outta there.

When they go outside, everyone was running around screaming. Sand was flying everywhere. This was no natural sand storm, someone was controlling it!

"Gaara, are you doing this?" Temari asked

"I wish!"

"What is that!?" Temari pointed to a giant white bird in the sky. It seemed to be where the sand was coming from.

"My powers!" Gaara yelled as he jumped up there.

"Wait!" Temari went after him.

On top of the bird, was none other then Deidara.

"Ah! Hello there Gaara, thank you so much for these wonderful powers!" He said with a snicker.

"How did you get my powers!?"

"It was easy, all I had to do was take some of your DNA and put it into the Monster Machine and it painlessly, harmlessly, sucks out the monsters and puts them into someone else! It's been really nice having this sand protect me, but the lack of sleep is killing me!"

"Give them back; they are not your burden to carry."

Deidara laughed. "You mean you actually want to be a freak again? You want to miss out on your chance to be normal? Why on earth would you want that?"

"I don't have to tell you anything, now give them back!"

"Gaara please consider this! He has a point you know, with no more Shikaku, you can be a normal person! And the whole village won't be afraid of you anymore!" Temari said

"I don't care! I can't live bleeding like the rest of you!"

"Is that what this is about? You afraid of bleeding?"

"Yes"

"You're stupid."

"I know"

"You're even stupider knowing that your stupid and not doing anything about it."

"I know"

"So why don't you do something about it?"

"Because I don't like bleeding."

"You're stupid."

"I know"

"Will you guys just shut up! I have a terrible head ache from not sleeping!"

"What's your plan?" Temari asked

"Well if you must know, each member if the Akatsuki now has monster powers, now that we have these powers we're going to use them to take over the world! And the only thing that can stop us is if someone destroyed the machine that we used to get these powers. The powers would then go back to their original owners!"

"Oh, thank you." Temari grabs Gaara by the wrist and jumps off the bird.

"Temari what are you doing?"

"Come on, I think I may know where their secret layer is!"

She ninja's away and Gaara follows her. Will they be able to stop the Akatsuki? Will Gaara ever get his powers back? Find out, in the Exciting conclusion!


End file.
